


Run Home To Me

by LittleLover11



Series: The Life of ACE [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Barry Allen - Freeform, Black Canary - Freeform, Captain Cold - Freeform, Central City, DCUniverse, Doctor Caitlin Snow, F/M, Fanfiction, Flash - Freeform, Iris West - Freeform, Metahumans, Romance, STAR Labs, Starling City, centralcity, cisco ramon - Freeform, dr harrison wells - Freeform, heat wave, metahuman, particle exelorator, starlabs, timetravel, white canary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLover11/pseuds/LittleLover11
Summary: I'm Alexandra Celina Easton, and this is the story of my life. My crazy messed up life that went by way too fast. This is not only the story of my life, but the story of how I died.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinfullySimple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfullySimple/gifts).



> Gifting this work to a friend who believes in me more than I do some days, and I am glad to haver her in my life. She is my hero forever and always. I am trying this story out. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below. Thanks so much! -LittleLover11

My days usually don’t go so well, and well here is why. I wake up at exactly seven am and arrive at work at eight. I work at a small cafe and am the owner of it. I usually when I am not working I bring coffee and food to my friend Barry Allen. Barry is a cute as well as an adorable forensic scientist at Central City Police Department. That boy is always on the run for them, and I wonder if he ever got to stop for a water break or even a food break for that matter.

It was late one night and Barry hadn’t come into the shop yet for his pizza muffin. His absence had me confused as I quickly grabbed four cups of his favorite brew and walked out leaving Becky to run the place. I didn’t trust her so much, but then there was Rachel to look over Becky’s life. Becky was a strange human being and was one of those you thought was secretly an alien trying to fit in with normal everyday human life.

I grabbed a cap from the shop to the Department. The ride was agonizingly slow as we made the seventeen block drive. I paid the cab twenty dollars and quickly made my way into the building. There was a small sprinkle of energy.

My voice cleared at a policeman that was standing at the front desk. The badge on his uniform was slightly crooked and it bugged me to the point I wanted to climb over the desk to fix it. The officer stared at me with green eyes shining and brown short hair waving in the breeze of the fan. Then a smell of what I believed was rotten eggs made me back away. I notice an egg wrap in the man's trash can.  _Yuck!_

“I’m here to see Barry.” I smiled politely as I could.

I started clearing my throat removing both of our awkward gazes. He shook his head at me. Sometimes I couldn't tell what people meant when they shook their heads at me. It was a weird ongoing thing between me and the people around me. I am not a people person, and never have been. I hate the fact that I have to around people so much.

“He is not here, but you can leave his coffee on his desk.” The officer said.

I slowly pulled out my cell phone and quickly dialed his number. I walked up the long staircase towards where his office was in hopes that he might be here somewhere. Where the hell could Barry be? Wait. Tonight was the STAR Labs thingy that Barry wanted to go to. Bet a million dollars that he went to it with Iris, and didn't even bother asking me because he thought that I wouldn't be interested (I'm more interested in him more than the science stuff).

“Hey Barry what are you doing?” I asked as I walked around the hallways.

I asked as he answered his phone. I heard him sigh on the other end of the phone. It probably meant that Barry had had a long day and that there was much to talk about. It also meant that whatever it was to talk about that he would. My patience was wearing thin for some odd reason. Maybe it was the fact that I let Becky run the coffee shop. Maybe it was the fact that I didn’t have coffee in my system for the moment.

“Just got back from visiting Starling City, and Felicity.” He seemed to smile on the other end.

“How is she?” I asked really not caring.

I could here his smile on the other side. I knew how much he loved her, and it broke my heart down. On his desk, I saw a picture of him and me when he was willing to be my prom date because Josh Marco dumped me the day before. He rushed out and bought a purple tie to match my purple dress. Barry even tried to beat Josh Marco up after the dance, and it landed him in the hospital. Barry was never the one for fighting.

“She is okay.”

I sat down in his chair and a smell of his cologne hit my nose. It was the most heavenly smell, but it was a day old so it had lost its effect. My blue eyes began to scroll over the photos sitting on his desk. Photos of us as kids, us in middle school, us graduating, him at college, and a photo I sent him of me at the beach with a dolphin. There were three mugs at his desk, and one of them was his favorite. This was most certainly a Barry place it felt like he was here with me. 

“Have you asked _her_ out yet?” I asked leaving an emphases on who _her_ was.

He shook his head making his hair move just right. “No, she loves Oliver Queen. She won’t admit to it, but I can tell.”

“Well," I sighed, "there are other people out there Barry.”

I was mainly hinting at me, but I knew Barry could never love a girl like me. I simply wasn’t that boy’s type. I was the girl who he didn’t care for because I was too simple. Barry and I were like siblings. I’ve been friends with Iris and him since God knows when. Our friendship quickly turned into us basically being siblings. We shared everything with each other, and our parents watched over us. If I was sick Joe would help my parents with me, and we would do the same for Barry and Iris.

“Not like her. I mean have you seen her?” He gawked at a mental image of her. 

My stomach gave a twitch and my heart dropped to the center of the earth. My eyes began to water, and I wanted to get out of that room and away from his items. There was no way in hell that I was staying in the room that smelled and reminded me of the guy I liked who clearly would never like me back. Barry Allen has been my best friend, but he has never seen me the way I've seen him.

“Barry I left coffee on your desk. I have to go.” I sprinted out of there with my high heels breaking my feet.

 "Wait-"

I hung up on him and left his office with three of the cups of coffee. He didn’t need four cups of coffee for being a slight jerk. Barry didn’t know that I loved him so much because he was too busy loving a girl who loved another guy. I didn’t have time for this at all. I was going home to watch the particle accelerator opening. STAR labs were making one of the biggest mistakes of their lives, but who cares.

As I got back home to my apartment my eyes were on the verge of spilling over. The waterfalls could no longer be held back. My feet padded their way into my bedroom where I crashed onto the bed crying. All I ever did was love Barry Allen, but he was too busy loving other girls to notice. Barry Allen had a thing for loving girls, being a nerd (a cute one at that), and getting bullied. I had a thing for liking him, cooking, books, and great shows.

All the sudden my room lit up a fire color as it danced through it. I gasped for air as it seemed to leave my lungs. My body forced itself to stand up as I watched in horror as STAR Labs blew up. I was shoved to the ground by a powerful force. I grunted as my head collided with the bed frame. I looked around to see the world spinning. What was the hell happening?

My eyes shut as the world went black.


	2. Chapter One

It’s been nine months since I was chucked at my bedpost, and nine months since I’ve seen the man standing in front of me. He looks a little taller and a little brighter. The blue coffee mug in my hand dropped to the ground as my hand let loose of it. I could pay for a new one with the money I gained by firing Becky.

 

“Barry!” I squealed.

 

I ran towards him as fast as my little legs could take me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Barry laughed as he picked me up and spun me around.

 

“Heya there Alexandria.”

 

I looked into his green eyes and swore I could see a golden spark of lightning in them. That Barry like a spark that just made him what he was. The spark of wanting to good in this world, and the spark that this world needed the most.

 

“Since when have you not called me Alex?” I quickly asked him.

 

Barry sighed, “I like your name and it’s one of the best ones out there for a girl who is my best friend.”

 

“Bartholomew Henry Allen.” I teased.

 

“Alexandria Celina Easton.” He teased back.

 

My arms pulled him into another tight embrace that I loved. Being with him was the best. It had been nine months of me visiting STAR labs making sure that he was okay. I read books to him and the one guy who worked there would sit there eating tacos and listen to the many stories I would read.

 

“Hey, I was wondering if you still had a spare room in your apartment.”

 

I pulled back at his sudden question.  _ Why the hell would Barry need an apartment? Didn’t he have one of his own?  _ I smiled at him to make the situation less awkward.  _ Did he not like that apartment?  _ He was getting weirded out by my smile.  _ Was this his way of asking me to come over to my house? _ My brain ran through at least a million different questions.

 

I shook my head, “It’s filled with boxes, but that is something that can be easily moved.” My mouth began to ramble on like it had a mind of its own (which was normal).

 

I stopped. Took a long deep breath. 1... 2... 3...

 

My eyes narrowed as I asked, “Why do you ask?”

 

“Can I move in?” He smiled with hopes.

 

_ Crap Barry. Why the hell did you have to do that smile? _ Each time he did it I became a victim under his spell of enchantment. I was his slave to his own free will. One of these days he was going to lead me off a cliff that I couldn’t climb.

 

“Yeah. Of course.”

 

I blinked.  _ Did I really just say that? _

 

“Thanks so much Alex!”

 

He pulled me into another tight hug. Barry was almost never a hugger, but we both had zero personal space around each other, and that was fine. Barry was like a brother to me, and he wasn’t one of those annoying ones. He was the one who would beat up the guy who dumped you. Though he would end up getting beaten up by the guy, and you would have to spend an hour at the ER while they stitched up his face.

 

My father and Joe worked together to help raise Barry and stop crime in Central City. Sadly my father has shot about two years ago and lost his life, but he still did a great deal of good.

 

There were so many memories I had with Barry, but almost all of them had been boxed up so I couldn’t cry on them.

 

“I just need to be close to someone, and Iris is not the person or even Joe.”

 

I nodded as I placed my head on his shoulder and let out a sigh. 

 

“Barry you can come over whenever.”

 

Everything in me, however, wanted to scream,  _ Barry I love you! _ There was nothing that could bring me to do that. He loved Felicity and not me, and there was nothing I could do to change that.

 

~*~

 

A week has passed, and it has passed way too slow. Barry had officially moved in, but he was almost never there. He said that he was running around doing things. I believe that as a partial truth. It was more likely that Joe was having him run around and do things for him.

 

“Heya, um, Alex?”

 

“Yeah?” I asked looking up from my book.

 

Barry stood there looking down at me tiredly. He looked extremely weak as if all the energy he had had be zapped out of his tiny little body.

 

“I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight.”

 

My face went from the usual ghost pale to a bright red. I looked at him as he stared confused at me.

 

“Sleep with me?” I asked trying not to smirk.

 

Barry’s eyes widened as he realized what it sounded like he had said. He shook his head and waved his hands like a bird trying to fly as he tried to tell me that he was sorry. 

 

“Not like that. I mean share a bed, dang it, I am so sorry.”

 

I let out a laugh confusing him, and then I smiled. Gosh, how did I love his every single emotion. One minute he was Mr. Panic, and the next he could be off saving the world if he could.

 

“It’s cool, but why share a bed?”

 

Barry looked down in sudden embarrassment.

 

“I am having nightmares.”

 

“About?”

 

“That night.” He explained.

 

_ Oh, that night.  _ I smiled at him as he ran towards me and attacked me on my couch. Barry quickly attacked me with his hands and tickled me. Now I swear I wanted to kill my parents for making me the most sensitive person on this planet. You could touch me with a feather and I would be tickled to death which would not be fun.

 

“Barry stop! Stop it!”

 

I kicked and flailed trying to get away from Barry, but he wasn't still the weak person that he was. He was stronger and I was weaker. There was no chance of me getting free of this attack by Barry.

 

“Never!” He teased.

 

Barry quickly moved his hands from under my arms towards my stomach were I more vulnerable. I kicked at him, but it was no good. Barry wasn’t going to stop this attack yet.

 

“Barry please!” I begged as I managed to kick him off me and pull back gasping for a little bit of air.

 

He froze realizing that he touched me where I didn’t like it and he fell off the couch. His body hit the floor hard, and he sat there in a sad and angered manner. I could tell that Barry was sad that I had to go through that, and he was beating himself up about it.

 

“I am so sorry Alex I-”

 

I stopped him abruptly. “Barry it’s fine, but we aren’t kids anymore and it is just a little weird.”

 

“I shouldn't have done that.”

 

“Barry stop beating yourself up over it. Am I fine? I am perfectly fine without any damage done to me. Now go get into pajamas and meet me in my room.”

 

Barry got up slowly and walked away from me leaving me alone in the living room. I walked into my room and changed into my black shorts and Star Wars t-shirt. It was my favorite t-shirt since my father got it for me.

 

There was a soft knock at the door which made me jump. I allowed him into my room. He slowly walked in rubbing his neck as if he was embarrassed to come into my room.

 

Barry wore black shorts and a gray tank top. His green eyes were clouded with embarrassment and something else. Then there it was again that golden spark of light that I loved. Where did it come from? 

 

He slowly walked over to the bed where he sat down on the edge. His eyes looked down at me and smiled slightly. Barry slowly moved his hand to mine and rubbed circles into the soft skin there. We always did this because it comforted the both of us.

 

My eyes slowly closed and I let out a long sigh. When I reopened them Barry had the look of worry plastered to his face. My body immediately sat up to look him in the eyes. My brain was pulsing with a thousand questions for him.  _ Barry, what are you hiding from me? _

 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

 

I nodded my head and looked at him tiredly as I slowly began to sink into the bed once more.

 

“Yeah, just tired.”

 

“I don’t have to sleep in here if you don’t want me to.”

 

Barry stood up from the bed and started to walk away. I reached my hand out to try and grab him, but I simply couldn’t. Barry was too far out of my reach to grab.

 

“What if I said I wanted you to?” I called out.

 

Barry froze still as if he had heard a gunshot. He looked down with a questioning look, but then he caved in. His feet turned him around so that he was facing me.

 

“I would stay.”

 

Barry turned around more so that the was one hundred percent facing me. I patted the bed next to me. The blankets formed around my hand with each hit, and it felt like I was hitting a marshmallow (without the stickiness of course).

 

“Get over here you dweeb.” I teased.

 

Barry took a running leap and jumped into the bed next to me. The whole bed shook, and a pillow went flying into my face. Barry laughed as I hit him with a pillow.  There were a few things I loved about Barry and I’s relationship as friends. One was the fact that he could be there, and another was that we acted like children half the time.  We continued our little pillow fight for about ten minutes before the vase on my dresser fell off. Barry stared at it for a long time as if he had time to save it, but no one could. No one was that fast.

 

“So now what?” He asked.

 

I smiled widely. “Don’t hog the covers.”

 

Barry let out a loud laugh. “I hog the covers? The last time we had a sleepover you hogged the coverers.”

 

I growled as I shifted deeper into the covers. Barry looked at me with that flashing teeth smile. I knew he thought that I was a dork. It was completely plastered to his face.

 

“What? I like to be warm.”

 

“All you need is a little friction.”

 

I narrowed my eyes at him as he began to go all cute science nerd on me. How could he do that at all hours of the day? Barry shook his head at me like I was a major disappointment to him or something.

 

My hips slowly turned my body so that I could fluff my pillows up. This was so that I wasn’t sleeping on an unbroken part of my mattress. Sleep was always meant to be comfortable.

 

“But you need to move fast,” I whined like a five-year-old would, “and I can’t and neither can you.”

 

Barry smiled. “You have no idea.”

 

“You’ve been running?”

 

He smiled even more. “Yeah, I also got abs.”

 

I felt sorry for bursting out in a full on laughter, but Barry Allen with abs? Since when did the biggest nerd on the planet get abs? This had to be a joke or a prank that he was pulling on me. Wasn’t it?

 

“Abs? Since when does Barry Allen have abs?”

 

“Since he started working out.”

 

Barry slightly lifted up his shirt to show abs. I gawked at them and smiled up at him. He could only just laugh at me as I did this. I shoved him slightly, but not full fledged to the point that he would fall off the bed.

 

“Jez! You did work out.”

 

“You okay?” He quickly asked.

 

I shook my head as I tried to make my point to him. “You’ve changed and I am going to figure out how.”

 

“I haven’t changed.”

 

“You have.”

 

“How so?”

 

A sigh rolled off my lips like the scent of him lying to me. “I don’t know Barry, but you’re hiding a secret from me.”

 

“Can you promise me something, Alex?” Barry asked nicely.

 

My head nodded. “Yeah, I can.”

 

I knitted my fingers around the blanket that lied in my lap. My anxiety levels were racing faster and faster. I thought I was going to blow up from how much anxiety I had right now.

 

“Promise me,” I took a deep breath to ease myself for what he had to say to me, “you won’t try and figure out what I am hiding if I am hiding something.”

 

“What are you hiding now?” I asked as Barry looked away as if I didn't exist to him at all. “I want to know.”

 

“No,” Barry growled.

 

I gave up as we just sat there in silence. I thought that the night was going to end there, but it didn’t just end there.

“Barry?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Can you promise me that you will eventually tell me?”

 

“Yeah, I will. Just need a bit more time.”

 

“Barry?”

 

“Yes, Alex?”

 

“I love you.” I meant with full intention like I would if I was his girlfriend.

 

Barry smiled as he grabbed my hand tightly and held my fingers between his. His lips joined with my forehead making me sigh. His free hand reached over and turned out the lights.

 

“I love you too.”

 

He didn’t love me. He was only saying I love you because I said it. The “too” had implied that.

 

I rolled onto my side and curled away from him. Barry let out a sigh as he turned and curled towards my small frame and pulled me in towards him. I let it happen as he rolled me over so that I would look at him.

 

“What is wrong Alex?”

 

I didn’t respond to him as I embrace the silence around us. The cars around the city busy with wherever they needed to go, and the city life taking over the minds of the people. 

 

“Alex what did I say?”

 

“You said nothing. Barry, I’m just,” I sighed, “Tired.”


End file.
